Un amour de sang
by Hiren
Summary: L'histoire d'une fille qui aime son demi frère mais ce n'est pas réciproque.


  
  
CHAPITRE 1  
  
C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille nommée Nora qui habitait un manoir tout près de Repentigny. Elle était âgée de 15 ans, avait de beaux cheveux blonds bouclés et avait les yeux verts. Elle était jeune et insouciante. Détail à ne pas négliger, elle était amoureuse de son frère biologique. En parlant de son frère, il se nomme Néké et adore faire du skate. Il a les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus et est assez grand. Il est âgé de 17 ans et adore sa soeur. Il en est presque maladif. Bon bien c'était mes personnages. Les autres vous les lirez au cours de l'histoire. Nous sommes le 16 mars 1993, et Néké est seul dans sa chambre. Tout d'un coup, sa soeur arrive en courant dans sa chambre.''Qu'est-ce que tu fais?'' ''Rien'' lui répondit Néké. - C'est quoi cette bosse? - Quelle bosse? - Celle-là, lui montra Nora. Celle que tu as dans ton pantalon. - Oh ça... C'est ce qui fait de moi un homme! - Ah, mais pourquoi on ne la voie jamais? - Parce que c'est comme ça! - Ok, mais t'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? - Oh, c'est un truc qu'en ami m'a donné. - Ok, mais tu viens jouer avec moi? - Non plus tard. Et Nora sans va pas plus peiné de l'attitude de son frère.  
  
CHAPITRE 2 Nous sommes maintenant le 16 mars 2004. Ils sont maintenant rendus à l'âge de faire des choses plus sérieuses. Néké va pour sortir quand sa soeur l'intercepte dans le hall. Nora lui demande :'' Qui était là avec toi hier soir? Néké lui répond en bafouillant : Personne pourquoi? - Ment moi pas toi, je sais qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec toi... - Comment ça? - Laisse faire, mais la prochaine fois est-ce que vous pouvez faire ça plus silencieusement. Tu sais, t'a pas besoins d'ameuter toute la maison. - D'accord... Il part perplexe. Nora pense : '' Ah, mais pourquoi il me fait ça à moi? Son grand frère Saken, arrive. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Nora, t'as l'air perplexe? - C'est rien. - D'accord mais on c'est toujours parler franchement toi et moi, donc si il y a quelque chose bien tu peux me le dire d'accord? - Ouais... Bien justement il n'y a rien, donc tu dégages! - D'accord...  
  
CHAPITRE 3 Néké revient du skate et il n'y a que Nora et lui dans la maison. Néké lui propose ce qu'elle a toujours attendu de lui. Elle lui demande de venir le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Nora va le rejoindre et il commence à l'embrasser au début tout doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Nora est tout déboussolé mais vu qu'elle aime son frère, elle n'est pas pour gâcher une telle chance. Quand il a fini, c'est elle qui lui propose quelque chose. Elle commence a avoir chaud et lui demande de prendre une douche avec lui. Il accepte et c'est ainsi que Nora fit l'amour pour la première fois. Elle se sentait sur un nuage tant qu'elle était heureuse. Elle aimait son frère plus que tout au monde et elle réalisa son rêve. Néké ne savait pas à quel point cette acte était important pour sa soeur. Pour lui, il était juste en manque et ceci lui servait à se vider point final.  
  
CHAPITRE 4 Pendant ce temps, ils n'entendirent pas la porte du garage s'ouvrir. Séken les entendis et alla voir dans la salle de bain. Avec toute la vapeur qu'il y avait, il ne vit pas grand chose mais il entendit les voix et les reconnut pour son grand son plus grand malheur. - Mais qu'est ce que vous faites!?! Nora et Néké, surpris de ce faire surprendre, lachèrent un cris de mort. Ils venaient de se faire prendre! Nora partit à pleurer et Séken sortit en attendant qu'ils se rhabillent. Séken leur demanda :'' Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez? Nora '' Heu...'' - Où est ton frère? - Je ne sais pas, je vais aller voir dans la salle de bain. Elle poussa un cri de grande détresse. Séken entra à son tour et vis son frère étendu sur le plancher la gorge tranchée avec une lame de rasoir. Elle vit une feuille de papier qu'elle lut avec attention. Voici cette lettre.  
  
Chère soeur, Je sais que je viens de gâcher cette instant où nous avons fait l'amour. Je te voyais heureuse mais ta réaction m'a surpris. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais. Je t'aime mais notre relation n'aurai jamais durée. Je n'aurais pas été capable de t'aimer comme tu m'aimais. Je sais que j'ai en fait, abuser de toi et de ton corps. J'espère que tu me pardonnerais un jour. Ton frère Néké  
  
Après avoir lu la lettre, Nora s'effondra en pleurant. Séken lu la lettre et partit dans sa chambre. Les funérailles de Néké furent un événement triste mais bizarre. Séken pleura la mort de son frère mais Nora avait un visage de glace. Elle savait qu'au fond d'elle même elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ce jour- là. 


End file.
